


欲之声

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	欲之声

Mycroft被派到了南美洲的不知名小国参加外事活动已经一周了。

Greg承认他有点想念Mycroft，这种思念在夜晚尤其磨人。

他从衣柜里拿了一件Mycroft的衬衫，上面留着Mycroft身上好闻的青松气味。

Greg觉得自己像个青春期的毛头小子，闻着心上人的一件衬衫就可以硬的爆炸。

Greg起了点作弄的心思，他拨通了Mycroft的电话，仅仅几秒钟，Mycroft就接起了电话。

“晚上好亲爱的。”大英政府的声音很愉快。

Greg没有说话，只是因为手在下身的动作而发出难耐的喘息。

Mycroft听了几秒，很快明白了他在干什么。

Greg发誓这种事一定不会让它发生第二次，太羞耻了。

明明是打电话去勾引他，可现在却不知道为什么被那个混蛋哄骗着把手指插进了自己的身体。

“再深一点我亲爱的探长，声音还不够大。”男人低沉的嗓音就在耳边呢喃着，微微带哑，像把钩子在Greg的心尖上不轻不重的勾了一下。于是他只能把手指向更深的地方探去，发出一点可怜的呜咽声。

“不行……太……太深了……唔……”他躺在属于他们的大床上，赤裸着身体，漂亮的麦色皮肤和隐隐的肌肉像画上的线条一样优美流畅，而这具美丽的身体，正把自己的手指插在股间那隐秘的洞口。

“呵。”男人低低地笑了一下，“动一下手指，我要听到声音。”

他没办法拒绝这个人的话。他太爱他的声音，明明是平凡无奇的一句话，从他的嘴里说出来就像是…… 

像是山间汩汩流淌的清泉，像是陈年醇厚的美酒，像是炎夏拂过的一缕清风。

像是附在他身上的毒。

像是戒不掉的瘾。

于是他的手指开始缓慢地进出着，带出了一点黏糊糊的泛着光的液体。手指摩擦过湿滑的内壁，无可避免的发出的一点咕叽咕叽的声响，那声音太微弱，Greg觉得只有自己能听到，所以他把放在耳边的手机伸向了腿间，努力的制造着这淫糜的声响，透过电波传递给电话那头的人听。

Greg知道他喜欢听这个。

被放大的水声显然取悦了那头的人，于是令Greg痴迷的嗓音又响了起来:

“乖孩子应该得到奖励。打开左边柜子的第一个抽屉，那里有一个为你准备的小礼物。”

Greg慢慢地把体内的手指抽出来，离开小口的一瞬，还发出了轻微的“啵”的一声。

他跪着向床头的方向爬去，因为他已经没什么力气下床，打开抽屉，里面是一个没有标识的盒子。

“这是什么？”Greg拿起来看了看问道。

“Just open it.”

一个黑色的柱状物体静静摆在盒子里，上面缠绕着仿真的虬结的青筋，看起来十分凶悍。

毫无疑问这是一个……

旁边放着的一个小袋子引起了Greg的注意，里面是几颗透明的胶状小球。

Greg怀着一点好奇心打开了躺在盒底的说明书，产卵器？

“你会喜欢它的。”那头的男人嗓音轻柔，“来宝贝，把它们放进去。”

Greg在犹豫。

“好吗？”那尾音微微上挑，带着些许示弱和诱惑的意味。

他知道Greg最听不得这个。

Greg的手微微发颤，把那几个圆润的小球塞进了黑色的柱体。

“趴下，再慢慢的把它放进你的身体。”

Greg听话的俯下身，以一个羞耻的姿势把臀部高高翘起。

“哦我差点忘了，你手边应该没有润滑的东西，还有你前面的小东西，是不是也需要照顾呢。”

“用你可爱的舌头舔一舔它，而你的手，可以摸摸下面，我猜它肯定已经可怜的滴水了。”

仅仅是跟着声音想象了一下，Greg的呼吸就已经有些急促，他闭着眼把黑色的柱体含了进去，那庞大的物件把他的口腔塞的满满当当。

“唔……”Greg发出一声呜咽。

“乖孩子，慢慢……慢慢的舔一舔……你的手呢，有像我平时一样照顾小Greg吗？”

平时？

Mycroft只用来写字翻书的手不像他一样粗糙，而那双节骨分明的修长漂亮的手，会轻轻包裹着他的性器，有技巧的来回抚弄，不漏过任何一个地方。发热的柱体，溢出清液的柱头，还有柔软的两个睾丸。他的手指带着魔力和温度，只是轻轻抚过，就能掀起滔天欲浪。

Greg把手探下去，抚上了早已挺立的灼热的性器，慢慢的滑动，就像Mycroft说的那样，难耐的柱头正分泌出一滴液体，活像得不到释放而委屈的泪水。

那东西太大，Greg只能努力的去舔湿它，合不上的嘴角溢出来不及吞咽的津液，湿哒哒的挂在Greg形状优美的下巴上。手下的动作似乎重了些，右手指尖经常扣动扳机留下的薄茧猝不及防的重重划过粉嫩敏感的柱头，突如其来的快意让Greg哼了一声软了腰，眼角也溢出了生理性的泪水。

如果Mycroft能看到，那他的眼前将会是这样的景象，他的探长正趴在他们的床上，口中含着一个黑色的庞大凶器，眼泪和口水流了满脸，连长长的睫毛上都挂着隐约的水痕。明明是正义威风的苏格兰场探长，此时却诱人的要命。

“现在的你一定非常美丽我亲爱的Greg。光是听你的哼声，我就有点迫不及待了。现在，把嘴里的东西取出来，放到它该去的地方吧。”

Greg把那东西拿出来，黑色的橡胶制品此刻沾着亮晶晶的津液，在灯光下折射出一点欲望的光。

“……唔……嗯……”Greg一只手扒着自己的臀瓣，另一只手拿着黑色的物件，缓慢的插入那个张阖的小口。

“太大了……啊……”盘根错节的仿人青筋让进入的过程感觉格外清晰，Greg甚至能感受到他的肠道在如何吞咽吮吸，接纳着这个不速之客。

他的身体早已习惯了被入侵。

漫长的进入过程，待那东西完全进入他的身体，Greg已经没了气力，把脸埋在枕头里重重的喘息着。

Mycroft好脾气的给了他一个小小的休息时间，Greg透过电话，似乎也听到了一点熟悉的皮肤与布料的摩擦声。

“你在干什么Myc？”Greg的语气里带着明显的愉悦，他当然知道他衣冠楚楚的男友正在听着他的电话打手枪，可是他就是想问。

他想听他亲口告诉他。

“嗯……你问我吗Hon？”Mycroft识破了他的小小心机，似乎是开了免提，把手机放在了那儿，于是摩擦的声音更大了。

“我在想你Greg。我想握着你的老二听你发出喘息声；我想抚摸你的胸膛和你身体的每一寸皮肤，感受你的轻颤；我想从你的额头亲吻你，亲吻你的鼻子、下巴、嘴唇、脖颈、喉结，我想在你的皮肤上留下我的印子，让所有人都知道你是我的；我想进入你，听你的呻吟声，看你快乐的样子，然后我会用力，专挑你受不了的那个地方，看你受不了的哭出来，你一定不知道你那样有多美。”

明明是下流不堪的话，却被他说的像诗。

Greg随着他的声音想象着，手顺着胸膛一路抚摸下去，就好像是Mycroft在这么做一样。他的手会带着温柔的力度和温热的体温，每略过一个地方，就会像野火燎原一样点燃他。

他会带着最不用置喙的力气进入他，他的器官硬挺而灼热，总是一往无前的一寸寸挤开内壁紧致的软肉，直到被温软湿润的肠道紧紧包裹。

Greg握着黑色物体的尾端，轻轻的抽插着，嘴里发出了小声的呻吟。

Mycroft在刚进来的时候，就是这样小幅度的进出，温柔的一塌糊涂，他会一边缓缓的动作，一边吻着Greg的耳根，在他的耳边说着情话。就像现在，耳边的手机里传出了一句再熟悉不过的:“我爱你。”

然后他会加快动作，寻觅着Greg体内的那一处秘地，一处能让Greg漂亮的麦色皮肤变得泛红，能让他忍不住颤抖，忍不住发出好听呻吟的地方。

Greg加快了手中的动作，那粗壮的物体在体内待了一会儿后也带着些温度，让它更有了一丝真实的味道，Greg换着角度戳弄，寻找着自己的敏感处。

“……唔！”随着Greg重重的一顶，那升腾起的快感像闪电一样窜上大脑，带着色气的呻吟也毫无保留的传入了Mycroft的耳朵里。

“就是那儿宝贝，用力一点。”Mycroft清冷的声音也在不知不觉间带上了浓重的欲望。

“啊……哈……Myc……”产卵器不停地在敏感的甬道里作乱，反复磨蹭顶撞那要命的一处，Greg的手腕因为长时间的抽插而有些酸痛，可是体内不断传来的快感又让他没办法停下手中的动作。

Mycroft低沉的喘息声就在他耳边，昭示着这个男人同样也沉浸在这样一场只能靠声音想象的性事中。

他也在想着他。

这个念头极大的刺激了Greg，挺立的性器不满于只磨蹭床单，Greg睁开了一点眼睛，看到了放在床边的Mycroft的一件衬衫。是刚刚Greg嗅着上面的青松气味打手枪的那件。

隔着衬衫布料，Greg的手动的飞快。

一时间房间里很安静，只有布料摩擦性器的声音和产卵器出入后穴的水声，Greg和Mycroft的粗喘声透过电话巧妙的融合在一起，仿佛他们真的在进行着肉体的交缠。

“Hon，把卵推进去。”Mycroft的声音像是恶魔的蛊惑，Greg被快感支配的大脑来不及思考，手已经先行动了。

“唔……哈……好涨……”饱满浑圆的卵被从柱头挤出，一个接一个进入湿热的甬道，蹭过敏感的要害，将肠道撑的满满当当。

那是一种彻底被征服和占有的感觉。

黑色的假性器还在进出着，肠道里的卵则慢慢被高热的体温融化，变成黏腻的液体，随着假性器的进出而流出，肠液和胶状的卵液让Greg的股间一片水淋淋，那摩擦许久的穴口也变得有些红肿，一张一合可怜的吐着液体。

“嗯……啊……我不行了Myc……”Greg感觉身体已经到了极限，快感不听指挥的在四肢百骸飞快的流动着，冲击着脆弱的神经。

“我真想吃了你。”Mycroft显然被他的呻吟声和下体乱七八糟的水声刺激，优雅的声音变得无比狠戾，同时发出一声低吼。

“Myc——”Mycroft话音还回荡在空旷的房间，Greg浑身剧烈地颤抖着，乳白色的精液溅的到处都是。

Greg瘫在床上喘着气，虽然身下的床单还有他自己都被各种液体弄得一团乱，但是他暂时没有力气去清理这些。

Greg看了一眼被精液揉的乱七八糟的那件昂贵的衬衫，笑的很得意:“对不起Myc，我可能毁了你一件衬衫。”

Mycroft那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，大概也是在清理着自己，那声音恢复了清明和优雅，带着明显的笑意:“没关系亲爱的，我想你也一定不会介意我拿走了你的香水。”

“你这个混蛋。”Greg闭着眼，露出了一个大大的笑。

——End——

 


End file.
